We'll meet someday someplace
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Gokudera Hayato est attaché à son Boss, ça tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne se doutait à quel point il tenait à lui.
1. We'll meet someday someplace 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. **

**Des fois je me demande si je suis trop gentil... n'est-ce pas Raiu-chan ?**

_Nous allons nous rencontrer quelque part un jour 1_

_* __« Quand je le regarde en ce moment, ces lourds, profonds et gentils mots dont tu m'as parlé... pourraient n'avoir jamais existé dans ce monde... » J'ai entendu ces mots dans un rêve. La première fois que je t'ai rencontre c'était... dans un rêve. Dès le moment où j'ai vu ces yeux, j'ai su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du Gokudera de dix ans plus tard. C'est parce que rien n'a changé. Juste... les yeux que je regardais me donnaient une telle impression de tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu avant. *_

Eh oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi est en plein rêve et en effet, il y voit son bras-droit enfin, pas tout à fait, il s'agit de sa version âgée de dix ans de plus.

« Alors... c'est... à l'intérieur de mon rêve, non ? Et pourquoi es-tu brusquement aussi grand ?

- Aah, non. Je me suis introduis dans le rêve du Judaime depuis le monde de dix ans plus tard.

- Ha ? »

Évidemment, cela paraît difficile à croire pour le rouquin et pourtant, Gokudera ne ment pas.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'esprit de Gokudera-kun est vraiment là ?

- Cela semble à peu près juste. Cependant, à la fin, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Libre à vous de le croire ou pas. »

_* C'est vraiment irréaliste mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge. Je le sais parce que... les yeux de cette personne ne racontent pas de mensonges. *_

« Depuis que nous somme dans un rêve, devrions-nous changer de décor ? »

L'argenté claque des doigts et une avalanche de pétales tombe et plusieurs d'entre elles touchent le Decimo, le surprenant quelque peu. Tout le sol qui entoure les deux hommes est recouvert d'un beau parterre de fleurs. C'est un rêve où l'on aurait crû être au paradis. Les milliers de fleurs nous entourant et embaumant l'air de leurs parfums innombrables nous donnent du baume au cœur. Cependant pour une raison inconnue, ce paradis n'est pas aussi magnifique qu'il aurait du l'être...

_* Cette étalée de fleurs devant nous... avait une couleur incroyablement brillante. *_

« Uwaaa ! Wow ! Le Gokudera-kun du futur peut aussi faire des choses comme ça ? Aah, ou alors c'est parce que nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un rêve ?

- Vous savez je... j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des rêves monochromes... Alors j'ai toujours voulu avoir un rêve comme ça.

- Ça pourrait être la première fois que je vois quelque chose d'aussi magnifique ! Merci, Gokudera-kun ! Oh mais tu es plus âgé alors devrais-je dire Gokudera-san ? »

Malgré le bonheur qu'affiche Sawada, l'italien n'en mène pas large. Sa tristesse ne l'a pas quitté depuis le tout début où il l'a vu. Ça contraste avec le décor paradisiaque tout autour d'eux. C'est comme un avis de tempête contre une belle journée d'été à la plage.

_* Eh... ? *_

Le Gardien de la Tempête vient de s'approcher du rouquin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmure quelques mots à son oreille.

« Dixième... je vais vous protéger et peu importe ce qui... ce qui pourrait arriver... S'il vous plaît ne m'oubliez pas... »

Tsunayoshi ne sait pas quoi dire face à une telle déclaration. Néanmoins, on sent tout le désespoir qui se déverse à chacun de ses mots.

_* C'est comme si... il me demandait la permission... plutôt que de me le « dire » à moi. *_

« U-uhm... je ne t'oublierais pas. Mais... »

Il affiche un grand sourire tout en poursuivant ce discours qui a pour but de rassurer le compagnon de ses rêves.

« Mais pour sûr, quand le moment viendra, je serais encore là moi aussi, pour te protéger. Parce que tu es... pour moi aujourd'hui... et pour le moi dans le futur, une personne très importante. »

_* Alors s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît arrête de montrer un visage empli d'une telle tristesse... *_

« Parce que tu es une personne importante à mes yeux. »

_* J'ai le pressentiment... peut-être que... la cause de la tristesse de cet homme... ça pourrait être le moi dans le futur... *_

Pour la première fois, Hayato montre un petit sourire, il est un peu moins triste.

« Merci. »

Il caresse affectueusement la joue de Tsuna avant de relever son menton.

« C'est une promesse que nous venons de faire aujourd'hui... et il faut que nous scellions cette promesse de nous revoir. »

Et le fumeur se penche pour embrasser son Boss qui ne bouge point durant cet instant.

_* … Une promesse de se revoir... pour sûr... un jour... ? * _

Un baiser autour de cet univers splendide, on aurait dit un mariage. Les deux amants qui se jurent fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Dans le cas présent, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose mais cela reste similaire.

_* Huh... *_

Le Gardien du Ciel vient de se réveiller, apparemment il fait encore nuit. Il est dans un lit et Gokudera le tient dans ses bras certainement pour lui éviter d'avoir froid malgré que Tsuna ait déjà une couverture.

_* Est-ce un rêve ? Ou est-ce la réalité ?*_

Il veut caresser les lèvres de son bras-droit mais il s'arrête à mi-parcours.

« Hey, Gokudera-kun. J'ai rencontré ta version du futur. »

_* Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, si tu fais encore ce visage triste. Vas-tu dire « bonjour, dixième » avec un sourire, comme toujours ? Gokudera-kun... Gokudera... kun...*_

« Ième... Bonjour ! Dixième ! »

Le Judaime ouvre les yeux, cette fois le jour s'est levé.

_* H... huuh... oh, c'est vrai... Hier, je faisais mes devoirs chez Gokudera-kun... Je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve...*_

CRASH !

Ce bruit ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Tsunayoshi, pas plus que le hurlement qui en suivit.

« Ugaaaaaaaa ! »

L'italien a essayé de préparer le petit-déjeuner... sans succès.

_* Il cuisine avec tout ce qu'il a sous la main !*_

Quelques instant plus tard, après réparation des dégâts, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

« Je suis désolé... il faut constamment que vous m'aidiez quand j'ai des problèmes...

- C'est bon c'est bon. »

Gokudera baisse la tête, consterné par son incompétence en matière de cuisine.

« La prochaine fois, je m'entraînerais avant de cuisiner.

- Non, ça m'est vraiment égal. Je n'ai pas marché à l'intérieur d'une cuisine depuis si longtemps que cela m'a semblé être un genre d'amusement ! Ok ? »

Une joie démontrée aussi fièrement ne peut qu'émouvoir l'italien.

« Dixième... vous êtes aussi gentil que d'habitude...

- Aah tu as encore des réactions excessives... »

Après l'avoir calmé, le jeune parrain pose une question plutôt étrange à son bras-droit .

« Au fait, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? Les rêves de Gokudera-kun... sont-ils monochromes ? Ou en couleur ? »

Hayato trouve que la question est singulière.

« Dixième, est-ce que vous essayez de prédire les rêves ou quelque chose du même genre ?

- Non, rien à voir avec ça... mais...

- Hmmm. Et bien, j'ai l'habitude de n'avoir que des rêves monochromes.

- Oh... »

En un éclair, le fumeur crut comprendre où son Boss veut en venir.

« EH ? Est-ce que des rêves monochromes sont mauvais ? »

_* Sans doute, ce n'est pas pertinent. C'était juste un rêve après tout. *_

Le Judaime change d'expression quand il remarque un détail qu'il se doit de corriger.

« A... Gokudera-kun, il y a du sang sur ton doigt.

- Oh, ce doit être à cause du verre que j'ai cassé... Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

Malheureusement, Tsuna n'est pas du tout d'accord.

« NON !

- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi ta main ! »

Dès qu'il prend sa main, Sawada léche sa blessure jusqu'à ce que le sang disparaisse. Lentement, il en fait le tour avec sa langue en s'imprégnant de ce qu'il ressent en réalisant cela. L'argenté parait à la fois gêné et étonné d'un geste aussi... attentionné de la part de son Boss avec les faibles rougeurs qui marquent ses joues.

_* « Je vais te protéger. » Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. *_

« … Dixième ? »

Le jeune parrain s'arrête quand son ami l'appelle. Cette fois, Hayato prend un ton on ne peut plus sérieux en s'adressant à son Boss.

« … Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous agissez bizarrement depuis un certain moment.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... mais nous devons désinfecter... »

_* C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas oublier ces yeux si tristes. « Je vais vous protéger dixième, alors... un peu triste... » *_

« C'est rien vraiment. Aah, peu importe ça ! Regarde l'heure !

- Geh ! C'est pas vrai ! Si je suis en retard aujourd'hui, les devoirs que j'ai fais la nuit dernière auront été inutiles ! Attendez dixième ! Ne vous changez pas là !

- C'est bon ! Nous n'avons pas le temps !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! »

_* Je te protègerais. *_

Pendant que nos amis se dépêchent pour arriver à l'heure en cours, revenons à un détail intéressant de l'histoire. Comment le Gokudera du futur a-t-il réussi à s'introduire dans les rêves de son Boss ? Et bien pour savoir cela, revenons-en à ce qui a motivé l'argenté à réaliser une chose aussi particulière...

Dix ans plus tard, quelques jours avant que le Parrain des Vongolas n'aille à la réunion avec les Millefiores. Le Gardien de la Tempête s'apprête à faire son rapport concernant la mission que le Judaime lui a attribué. Il frappe à la porte de son bureau avant d'entrer.

« J'entre. J'ai reçu quelque données à propos des Millefiores en Italie. Ils sont sans doute à la recherche d'informations sur les Vongolas. Comme l'a dit le Dixième, à partir de là, ça va être une guerre de l'information. Tromper, être trompé... ou alors prétendre être trompé.

- Je suppose... je suis désolé. »

L'italien ne tient plus et saisit désespérément son Boss par les épaules.

« DIXIEME ! Je... je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres façons de... ! »

Le Judaime baisse la tête mais Hayato relève ses poignets et colle son corps contre une fenêtre pour finalement embrasser son Boss en lui tenant la joue.

« Il doit y avoir... je suis désolé. »

La tête contre son cou, l'italien est clairement au bord du désespoir et dans les méandres d'une tristesse profonde qui l'accable énormément.

_* Quel besoin avons-nous de faire la guerre ? *_

Ces paroles que Sawada dit sans cesse quand il est enfant et même avec les années, il n'a pas changé d'opinion. Sentant aisément toute la peine qu'éprouve son bras-droit à son encontre, il se met en quête de le rassurer.

« Puisque tu étais avec moi depuis dix ans, j'ai été capable de rester vivant. Je suis sûr... que cela restera ainsi pour l'éternité. Pas seulement moi... je suis convaincu que Yamamoto et les autres Gardiens ressentent la même chose. Merci encore, Gokudera-kun. Et, merci pour ton travail acharné.

- Non, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Pour la dernière fois. »

Le fumeur remet à Tsuna le CD contenant les données dont il a parlé tout à l'heure.

« Alors Dixième... vous allez vraiment le faire demain ?

- … Oui, parce que c'est quelque chose que je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir... Oui... allons regarder les feux d'artifices avec tout le monde une nouvelle fois après ça. »

On peut aisément remarquer toute la peine dont l'argenté est accablé, il pleurerait presque. Sentir une personne aussi proche de nous s'éloigner peu à peu sans rien pouvoir y faire c'est... douloureux, infiniment douloureux.

_* Jusqu'au point où l'esprit ne vacille pas... *_

« Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin. »

_* Je devrais déjà le savoir. *_

« Oui, à demain... »

_* Cette impuissance me rend ma douleur intestinale. *_

Une fois leur entrevue terminée, Hayato erre dans les couloirs, sans destination précise.

« Donc tout commence demain. »

C'est une voix bien familière qui s'adresse au bras-droit du Judaime.

« Yamamoto.

- Comment va Tsuna ?

- ...

- Tu n'as pas réussi à le convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est écrit en gros sur ton visage.

- Non. Si c'est la décision du dixième, j'obéirais. De plus... une fois qu'il a décidé quelque chose, il n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses mots. Le Dixième à beaucoup de choses dans son esprit car il doit réfléchir à la manière de mener cette guerre à son terme. »

_* Ce n'est pas vrai... je veux juste m'assurer que... *_

« Hey, Yamamoto... Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer demain ? »

_* Qui arrivera le premier, le ciel ou l'enfer ? *_

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

_* C'est vrai. … Personne ne peut le savoir. *_

Dans la soirée, l'italien se rend à l'atelier de Giannini.

« Excuse-moi.

- Je t'attendais, Gokudera-sama.

- Je suis désolé de me précipiter ainsi, mais... la chose que je t'ai demandé l'autre jour, puis-je l'utiliser ?

- Bien sûr, mais... Es-tu sûr de toi ? Ce n'est qu'un produit d'essai... je ne peux pas garantir le nombre de rêves de la cible que tu pourras contrôler. Autrement dit, comment la cible l'accepte dépend toujours du contrôle de son propre esprit...

- Je m'en fiche.

- Dans ce cas. Alors je terminerais les préparations finales pour toi. »

Une fois que tout est achevé, Gokudera prend place dans la machine. Il souhaite pouvoir se rendre dans les rêves du Judaime d'il y a dix ans.

_* Transmettre des sentiments qui finalement deviennent des mensonges. Mais... mais encore, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que ça... *_

Il ferme les yeux et, quand il les rouvre, son Boss est devant lui. Il a dix ans de moins mais cela reste son Boss.

_* Je ne peux pas me permettre... Je suis désolé, dixième. Je suis un lâche. Juste un coin de votre mémoire me suffit... mais s'il vous plaît... !*_

« Je vous protègerais. »

Le futur de la famille des Vongolas est incertain. La vie du Judaime semble être sur le fil du rasoir. Le bras-droit de Tsuna à terriblement peur qu'il arrive malheur à son Boss. C'est cela qui l'a contraint à se rendre dans les rêves du Sawada d'il y a dix ans. Une raison si simple mais qui tient tellement à cœur à l'argenté. Si jamais... le rouquin vient à mourir, se souviendrait-il de lui ? La réponse peut paraître évidente aux yeux de tous, cependant Hayato n'est pas comme eux. Il a peur, tellement peur que son Boss ne l'oublie qu'il est parti voir sa version du passé afin de faire avec lui la promesse solennelle que...

_* S'il vous plaît, ne m'oubliez pas. *_

**Je ferais la deuxième partie demain.**


	2. We'll meet someday someplace 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Nous allons nous rencontrer quelque part un jour 2_

Gokudera et Tsunayoshi s'était retrouvé projeté malgré eux, dix ans dans le futur.

_* Je ne vais pas... je ne vais pas t'oublier. *_

Une fois arrivé dans le futur presque en même temps, ils avaient fait la connaissance de Lal Mirch. Ce fut une entrevue assez mémorable mais elle finit par accepter de les conduire au refuge des Vongolas. L'argenté et rouquin étaient à présent seul, ne comprenant pas comment ni pourquoi ils sont arrivés dans le futur.

« Tenez, dixième. »

Le Gardien de le Tempête tendit une tasse de bien chaude à son Boss qui semblait mal en point, émotionnellement parlant.

« C'est du lait chaud, cela vous réchauffera. J'y ai aussi ajouté du sucre.

- Merci.

- A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?

- Eh bien... j'étais attristé de constater que notre futur allait devenir comme ça... »

_* Tout le monde est parti. *_

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le bonheur... Je m'imaginais plutôt un futur plus drôle avec tout le monde qui souriait. »

Sawada baissa la tête, profondément abattu par la découverte de ce futur chaotique.

« Gokudera-kun... Où est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes ?

- Dixième. »

L'italien prit les mains de Tsuna entre les siennes pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je vais faire quelque chose. Nous sommes ici parce que nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour les aider. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Et quand la nuit tomba, Hayato et le rouquin partirent dormirent dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

_* C'est ma faute si les gens du futur ont été impliqués... de même que ceux qui sont maintenant avec moi. *_

Le jeune parrain se remémora les paroles dites par le Gokudera du futur.

_* « Mais pour sûr, quand le moment arrivera... je pense que je vous protégerais encore. *_

Le Judaime s'éclipsa discrètement de la base des Vongolas alors qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit.

_* Si je peux les protéger, alors je le ferais. Mais...*_

Tsunayoshi errait dans la forêt sans destination particulière quand il entendit un bruit étrange qui le fit se retourner.

« Qui est là ? »

Vu l'expression qu'avait le Gardien du Ciel, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme alors que c'était juste... son bras-droit qui l'avait enfin retrouvé.

« Dixi... ème...

- Gokudera-kun.

- Je suis si heureux que vous alliez bien. »

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était réciproque en voyant le regard qu'affichait Sawada.

« Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter.

- C'est dangereux par ici. Rentrons avant d'être attrapé par des ennemis. »

Tsuna ne tint pas compte de ce que disait le fumeur. Il se contenta de poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis sa venue dans le futur.

« Dis, Gokudera-kun. Selon toi, pourquoi j'étais à l'intérieur d'un cercueil... ? »

Au lieu de pleurer, le jeune parrain préférait rire des propos qu'il tenait.

« C'est parce que le futur moi était allongé à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop bizarre.. quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais déjà à l'intérieur. Le Gokudera-kun du futur ne m'a rien dit à propos de cela. Quand j'étais sur le point de lui demander pourquoi, il a soudainement pris un visage triste... Le Gokudera-kun du futur semblait si fiable, il était si calme. Qu'un adulte comme lui m'appelle encore « Dixième »... Je me sentais vraiment heureux. Hey, Gokudera-kun... … Le Gokudera-kun du futur était... »

Tsunayoshi prit conscience de son erreur.

« Aah, désolé. Le Gokudera-kun d'aujourd'hui n'est pas celui du futur, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de te déranger. »

_* Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas entendu la réponse... *_

« Je me demande ce qui t'a rendu si malheureux...

- ! »

On entendait des bruits de pas qui provenaient des alentours, l'italien réagit comme tout bras-droit se devait de le faire.

« Dixième ! A terre !

- Eeh ? »

Une fois bien caché, ils purent parler mais à voix basse.

« C'est la même patrouille que ce matin... ne vous inquiétez pas nos anneaux, sont encore avec Lal. Dès qu'il sera partit, nous rentrerons. Quel que soit notre objectif ici... nous ne devons pas révéler notre emplacement à l'ennemi...

- Mais...

- Nous sommes encore proche de la cachette. Nous avons encore une chance d'y arriver.

- Mais Gokudera-kun, je...

- Dixième ! »

L'argenté fit une déclaration très touchante à son Boss.

« Plus que l'avenir, plus que demain, le Judaime d'aujourd'hui est encore le plus important. »

En entendant cela, Sawada se résigna à obéir à son ami.

« Ok. Retournons à la cachette. »

_* Je ne sais plus. *_

« Ok, Dixième. Quand il regardera de l'autre côté, nous prendrons le risque de courir. »

Le jeune parrain semblait ne pas aller très bien.

« Compris... »

Et donc, dès que l'ennemi regarda ailleurs.

« Bon, allons-y. »

Ils coururent tous les deux à travers la forêt lorsqu'une pluie soudaine déferla sur toute son étendue. Elle tombait à point nommée ! Ils pouvaient rentrer sans risquer de se faire entendre à cause du bruit qu'elle produisait en tombant.

« Cette pluie... c'est Yamamoto. »

Tandis que le bras-droit du Judaime courait en tenant son Boss par la main, il tourna la tête pour constater comment celui-ci se sentait. Seulement, ça n'allait pas du tout pour lui car il pleurait.

_* Je ne veux plus ça... *_

Dans la cachette des Vongolas, Reborn et le Takeshi du futur faisaient un brin de causette.

« Stupide Tsuna !

- Cette pluie... c'était ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas Yamamoto ?

- Et bien, j'avais en quelque sorte prévu, que quelque chose comme ça se produirait.

- C'est mieux que tu sois resté là.

- Hey gamin... si ils sont capables de changer le futur... est-ce que Tsuna va revenir... ? Le risque est énorme mais... actuellement, c'est la seule option que nous avons. »

_* C'est vrai, si le futur change alors... même le fait que nous nous soyons rencontré ne pourrait être jamais arrivé. *_

Finalement, ils parvinrent à rentrer au refuge en un seul morceau mais ils étaient complètement trempés.

« Pfiou, heureusement que nous sommes rentrés sain et sauf. »

Malgré tout, le Gardien de la Tempête comprit que ce n'était pas lui le héros du jour.

« En y repensant, je peux pas croire... que c'est la pluie de Yamamoto qui nous permis de sortir de ce pétrin... »

Après ce court instant de colère, il repassa en mode : bras-droit du Judaime.

« Dixième, vous feriez mieux de changer tout de suite de vêtements. »

Il chercha dans des étagères de quoi leur permettre de se sécher.

« Ici il devrait y avoir des serviettes... »

Hayato retira son maillot et passa une serviette sur sa tête avant d'en tendre une à son Boss en souriant.

« Tenez, Dixième. Si vous restez mouillé comme ça, vous allez attraper froid. Après vous être séché, allons nous reposer jusqu'à demain matin. »

Le fumeur paraissait tellement heureux... Le rouquin n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle dévotion à son égard avec ce qu'ils avaient découverts en venant dans le futur.

« … Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Je suis quelqu'un... qui pourrait être mort demain, tu sais ! Je suis sûr que... bien avant Gokudera-kun... Tu es toujours comme ça ! Fais plus attention à toi ! »

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux sous la teneur des propos qu'avaient Tsuna.

« Tu es constamment en train de risquer ta vie pour moi... Je ne vaux plus la peine d'être protégé désormais. Arrête ça. »

_* Je suis un idiot. *_

« Te voir me protéger... ça fait mal. Je... je préfère voir Gokudera-kun vivant. »

_* Je viens d'exploser complètement... *_

… Hayato ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'approcher doucement du Judaime pour le prendre dans ses bras, sa serviette tomba sur le sol. La tête du rouquin reposait maintenant sur le torse encore nu de son ami tandis que celle de l'italien se trouvait contre les cheveux roux de son Boss. Il en profita pour respirer l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Sawada n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le repousser, préférant attendre ce que son bras-droit avait à lui dire.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas... Dixième. Le fait que vous soyez encore vivant aujourd'hui ne fait que renforcer mon envie de vous protéger. »

Le Gardien de la Tempête était à présent très sérieux et comptait bien s'expliquer sur ses motivations qui le rendaient aussi protecteur qu'un bras-droit devait l'être envers son Boss.

« Dixième, voulez-vous écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?

- Ok...

- Ça peut paraître un peu exagéré... ou vous pourriez croire que ce ne sont que des mensonges , mais... Quand je vous ai rencontré j'ai retrouvé une nouvelle vie. Avant cela, tout était monochrome à mes yeux. Ensuite, grâce à vous, j'ai senti les couleurs éclater en moi. »

_* Sa voix tremble et de temps en temps, ses mots sont si faibles que je ne peux pas les entendre. *_

« Je pensais que tout irait bien aussi longtemps que j'étais avec vous... mais... ! »

_* Ah, j'ai compris. Gokudera-kun... a peur lui aussi... *_

« Quand j'ai vu ce cercueil avec vous à l'intérieur, depuis ce jour... je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes mains de trembler... »

_* Personne n'est... inébranlable. *_

L'argenté resserra davantage son étreinte tandis qu'il poursuivait son discours.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Mais à chaque fois que vous voudrez pleurer je serais toujours à vos côtés.»

A présent, les deux hommes pleuraient, c'était mieux ainsi. A trop vouloir se retenir, on finit forcément par craquer un jour où l'autre alors, autant évacuer la pression qui nous habite dès qu'il nous est possible de le faire.

_* Je pensais que le « je vais vous protéger » était juste une consolation. Mais j'avais tort... Un bras sur lequel s'appuyer en toutes circonstances. J'avais oublié cela... J'ai pris beaucoup de détours... et tu continuais à marcher avec moi, en restant à mes côtés. … Qu'un bras chaud et maladroit, soit toujours là pour moi. Avec cette voix douce et joyeuse... Hey, le Gokudera-kun du futur, à partir de maintenant... Reste là et protège-moi, d'accord ?*_

Tsunayoshi rêvait. Le monde où il était plongé lors de son sommeil était identique à celui qu'il avait vu, lors de sa rencontre avec le Gokudera des dix ans plus tard, à un détail près. La noirceur précédemment rencontré avait laissé place à une multitude de couleurs.

_* Pour toi, un jour... avec toi, un jour... Je suis sûr, que là... *_

Un champ de fleurs mêlant du rose, du vert, du bleu, du jaune et un blanc éclatant. Le signe d'un avenir qui pourrait devenir radieux ? Ce doit être ce qu'espérait Hayato car comme il l'avait si bien dit, le ton monochrome de ses rêves s'était changé en une multitudes de couleurs vives. Était-ce l'esprit du Gokudera du futur ou celui du présent, nul ne le sait.

_* Avec une lumière, une sensation de chaleur... Je pris pour que nous nous revoyions de nouveau. *_

Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'actuellement, le rouquin dormait à poings fermés dans son lit, avec son bras-droit qui l'enlaçait contre son corps.


End file.
